The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Fireglow’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘WA06RA’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘New Pink 05’. The cross pollination was made during May 2011 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Fireglow’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in August 2012, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Fireglow’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in September 2012. Echeveria ‘Fireglow’ has since produced at least 9 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.